


Fun and Games

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in bed. And it's playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun, written in response to chelle's [nearporn ficlet](http://chelle.slashcity.org/atlantis/fun&gamesi.shtml).chelle, in turn, wrote an achingly hot [sequel](http://chelle.slashcity.org/atlantis/fun&gamesiii.shtml) to this, which must be read. Because, gloriously hot.

John nudged Rodney. "Give me another grape."

"You're getting pretty demanding, you know that?"

"But I can't reach them from here." John made a feeble attempt, stretching out his arm out and waving his fingers. It ended up on Rodney's lap, a good distance from the plate. "See?" He tickled the inside of Rodney's thigh. "Can't reach."

"All right." Rodney tried to sound weary and annoyed but failed completely. He was too relaxed to put in the appropriate effort, after a decadent morning of lounging and sex and then more lounging, and now lunch, with John plastered against his side, lazy and boneless, his hand creeping along Rodney's inner thigh. So Rodney merely plucked a grape from the bunch, but instead of handing it to John, he brought it around and slid it gently into John's mouth. He brushed John's lips with his fingers, and John's grip tightened on his leg.

John leaned his head back against Rodney's shoulder. "Mmm. Another one."

"In a minute." Rodney took a grape from himself, the fruit a warm explosion of flavors on his tongue, sweet and tart at once.

"Hey, I was the one who actually went and got the lunch, if you recall." John wriggled restlessly, naked back rubbing against Rodney as he tried to in vain reach the plate.

Rodney had been pleased and surprised by John's willingness to get dressed and forage for food, although John refused to leave until Rodney had solemnly vowed not to get out of bed while he was gone. John had been very serious--endearingly so--standing with his arms crossed, insisting that Rodney actually say it, *promise* out loud, that he wouldn't go anywhere.

It hadn't been a difficult promise to make. Or keep.

"I'm still quite touched by it," Rodney acknowledged. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"Well, there's that," John twisted around to grin at him. "But actually, I was just kind of hungry."

"Oh, I see." Rodney bent to kiss John's cheek, tightening his arm around John's shoulders.

"You may demonstrate your appreciation, though. In any way you feel may be appropriate."

"Huh. Let me think on that a while," Rodney fed John another grape, and John's tongue flicked against his fingers. Rodney was sure it was no accident. He trailed his fingertips across John's cheek, cupping his face.

John pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand. "Feel free to use your imagination," he added.

His soft tone made Rodney's breath catch. John was so completely open to him, to anything he wanted to do. His thumb stroked over John's parted lips, and John's cheek was whiskery against his fingers--neither of them had shaved or showered. Aside from John getting lunch, they had simply lingered in bed all morning, enjoying each other, and Rodney couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to be this indulgent.

He moved his hand from John's head to the side of his neck, admiring the lean muscles there, and then continued further down his chest, stroking in slow circles until he found a nipple. He pressed a fingertip over it and John made a happy sound, pulling his legs up and pushing against Rodney's side. Rodney continued, teasing the flesh with his fingers, taking the time to enjoy the moment and indulge in the opportunity to simply touch and explore.

He should really listen to John more often, because staying in bed all day was a damn good idea.

John's nipple grew hard and tight against his fingers. He pinched it gently, and John let out a small moan, arching into his touch. Rodney looked down, over John's shoulder, and watched John's cock thicken as he began to get hard again.

Rodney slid his hand to John's other nipple and John grunted, reaching behind to hook an arm around Rodney's head. "Rodney," he said, in a soft, nasal whine, and it was just so John that Rodney had to press in and lick the edge of John's ear.

John shivered and sucked in his breath sharply. He took Rodney's hand from his chest and placed his on his now fully hard cock.

"Uh-uh," Rodney said, giving the firm flesh a squeeze. "Not yet." He moved his hand away, trailing up John's stomach, because he had another nipple to play with, and no way was John going to rush him.

"You're being just plain cruel now," John complained.

"And yet I'm enjoying it." Rodney tweaked his nipple. "Besides, we have all day."

John groped about, reaching for and finding Rodney's own hard cock.

Rodney removed John's hand, even though John's touch was warm and firm and wonderful. "No," he insisted. "I'm busy here."

With a sulky noise, John twisted in Rodney arms, pulling Rodney's head down to his for a kiss.

"Okay, that's it." Rodney took hold of John's wrists with each hand, and then slid out from behind him. He pushed John down flat on the bed. "You keep interrupting me." Drawing John's arms up over his head, he held a very willing John in place and all at once John looked good--too good--with his arms outstretched and hands pinned down. It shouldn't have made his cock ache to see him like that, but it did, and it didn't help that John's eyes darkened and he got that slightly perplexed expression he always did when he was really, really turned on. "Um, uh, John--" Rodney began, uncertain of what he wanted to do next.

John tried to tug his hands free, not hard, just hard enough to incite to Rodney push down harder. John gasped, "Do it, Rodney. I'll bet you want to."

"You want me to--?" Rodney asked, because maybe he misunderstood or John misunderstood. Or maybe he wasn't misunderstanding at all, and if they were on the same page, they just might never get out of bed again.

"Tie me. Come on."

"Okay. But I don't have anything--" Rodney scanned the room, thinking furiously, and right there, beside the bed, was his computer, with a nice long, flexible cable.

In a heartbeat, Rodney was winding it around John's slender wrists, binding them together. "You good with this?" he asked, even though the gleam in John's eye made it clear he was very much okay with it.

"Tighter," was all John said.

Rodney swallowed. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" His fingers fumbled with the cable, getting the connector caught up in the knot as he tried to tighten it. "I think I can reach the bar back here--" he added, rising up on his knees to feel behind the mattress, and yes, right there was the crossbar of the bedframe. He tied the ends of the cable to the bar, and after a final tug to make certain all was secure, he sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork.

John looked good, dangerously good: lean and wiry, arms drawn up over his head, his body pulled into one long, beautiful line. Erect cock, pointed nipples, lush mouth--and Rodney didn't know where to begin.

"Are you good?" Rodney asked again.

"Oh, god," John said, his eyes meeting Rodney's. "Yes. I'm good. This is good."

"You look incredible." So vulnerable, and Rodney could do anything he wanted with him and that shouldn't be such a rush, but it was.

"Rodney, you'll fuck me like this, won't you?"

A twisty feeling in his gut at the very thought of it, and Rodney told him, "Maybe."

"What's with the maybe? Rodney?"

John looked flustered and excited, and more than anything, Rodney wanted to fuck him, wanted to dive down into his body and never come back out again. John seemed to want the same thing, and that was more than a little scary. "Maybe," Rodney said again.

"Is there something else you'd rather do?" John asked in disbelief.

Rodney couldn't resist teasing. "I, uh, you know, I thought we're going to spend the day talking about Boyle's Law. And strange attractors." He touched John's thigh, and John spread his legs wide. God, he looked sinfully good. "You promised."

"Fine. Yeah. Okay." John licked his lips. "We can do that."

"Oh?"

"Absolutely. Uh, science. Chemistry. We can talk all day." With a hopeful expression, John asked, "Kiss me first, okay?"

Now John was trying to play the siren, even though he was so turned on he could barely talk. Rodney was sure he had never seen anything sweeter or more irresistible. He leaned over John, bracing himself with a hand on either side of John's head. "Just one kiss?" he asked, lowering himself until his face was inches away from John's. Then an idea came to him and he smiled. "How about you tell me something first?"

John grinned up at him. "Anything."

"Thirty nine thousand, two hundred and nine. Prime, or not prime?"

The grin faded. "What?" John asked in astonishment.

"You heard me. Thirty nine thousand, two hundred and nine," Rodney repeated slowly. He dipped his head down for a quick lick to John's lips, then watched John's face as he waited.

"Rodney, you've got to be--" John frowned, his expression growing distracted as his mind worked. Then he brightened. "Prime," he announced.

"Correct," Rodney breathed, and he rewarded John with a kiss, a slow, luscious kiss that left him a little light-headed and had John squirming against the bed. When Rodney finally withdrew, John's lips were wet and he was breathing heavily.

"Rodney, you are...oh."

"What?" Rodney asked, stroking the inside of John's thigh.

"Nuts?" John closed his eyes. "Yeah, just keep moving your hand, up a little further--"

Rodney paused, his hand pressed against the warm crease where thigh met hip, and when John opened his eyes and glared, Rodney said, "Six thousand, five hundred and eighty-nine."

Again, the vague look as John tried to think, and Rodney didn't want to make it too easy, so he nuzzled John's chest, and then closed his mouth over a nipple. "Rodney," John whimpered.

"Focus, John." Rodney bit down gently, then licked.

"Jesus--Rodney--." John drew in a deep breath. "Uh, prime--no, no, divisible by eleven. Not prime," he finished quickly.

Rodney raised his head, startled. "You really are good. I'm impressed."

"I am good." John nodded. "Fantastic, actually--"

"Absolutely." Rodney cupped John's balls, rolling them over his fingers.

"--which of course you already know and oh wow that feels great." John tugged on his restraints, clenching his fists. The muscles in his arms did all kinds of interesting things. "Give me another."

Rodney was pretty sure he could watch John squirm all day, even though Rodney's cock was full and throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to push into John's body, to lose himself in the rush of heat and pleasure. "Forty thousand, seven hundred and fifty-nine."

"Um, forty thousand..."

"Seven hundred and fifty nine." Rodney found the lube and moved to kneel between John's legs.

"Right." John pulled his knees up, lifting both legs, and placed his feet on Rodney's shoulders. "It's--it's, um--"

Rodney stroked a slick finger down behind John's balls, gliding over John's anus. John's cock twitched as he made a low, strangled sound. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Rodney said.

"Fuck." A little frantic now, John raised his head, panting. "The number--"

One finger inside, surrounded by smooth, hot flesh, and Rodney knew it was going to feel so good on his cock. "Four. Zero." Rodney slid a second finger in, and John moaned, pushing against his hand. "Seven. Five. Nine."

"Oh god, I can't--Rodney, I brought you food," John gasped.

Rodney leaned forward, folding John's legs over his body so that he could stare down at John's face--John's beautiful face, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded, mouth hanging slightly open. "So you did," Rodney whispered, his voice so low and rough that it was unfamiliar to his ears. He pulled his fingers out, pushed them back in again, and John's body jerked.

"Please." John's muscles clenched around Rodney's fingers. "Please. Just fuck me, I give up, I need you to just do me, okay?"

John, helpless and completely exposed, looked incredible, and Rodney never had anyone be like this with him, ever. He wasn't sure they had managed to reach this point, but here they had, and the time for playing was over.

"Okay, yes, I agree, ready now. Fucking." Rodney removed his fingers and grabbed the lube, squeezing it directly onto John. "Sorry, cold, I know--" he said at John's complaint, and then he was sliding inside the tight, searing space, oh god, John's body was something else altogether, hot, hot, hot and good. John was moaning, a blissful and relieved sound, and it might have been Rodney's name, but he couldn't tell for sure.

"You feel so good--do it hard."

"John," Rodney said. He loved John, and John loved him, he was fucking John, and the universe couldn't get any more perfect if it tried.

"Rodney, Rodney" John suddenly said, raising his head. "Prime!"

Rodney froze. "What?"

"Prime, it was prime, right?" Excitement, but then a frown. "Don't stop. Why the hell are you stopping? Get moving!"

"Oh, right--yes, yes, prime," Rodney said. The laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep inside, although Rodney knew you were not supposed to laugh during sex. He really didn't think you were supposed to play games during sex either but John looked so happy and wonderfully pleased with himself that Rodney had no doubt John was having as much fun as he was.

Rocking his hips, Rodney started thrusting again, as requested. The back of John's hairy thighs were warmly pressed up against his chest, a bony shin against his cheek and oh crap, he was right there, balls getting tight, so close already and he had tortured himself far worse than he had teased John. He'd be damned if he came before John did, no, no, no way was he screwing this up.

He closed his hand over John's cock and John threw his head back, moaning loud and long, so loudly that Rodney worried for the thin walls and flimsy doors. "Shh," Rodney warned, stilling his hand. "Quiet, what if--someone could be in the hallway."

John shot him a look of complete disbelief. "Rodney, if you didn't want me to make noise, you shouldn't have tied me--oh, oh--damn."

Rodney pumped John's slippery, smooth cock, hand working fast and hard, because a little more howling and all of Atlantis would know exactly what they were doing. Fantasies aside, a little privacy wasn't a bad thing, thank you very much.

John convulsed beneath Rodney, then came with a shout, muscles rippling and tightening and it was incredible, the way John's body felt, the way his face looked. Rodney could never see it enough times, John's wondrous expression, his cock spurting over his chest--John was stunning, and his, all his. Digging his feet in, Rodney grabbed John's hips and let it fly, just gave it up and let himself go, until it all became too breathtakingly good and he came, his entire body shaking as he strained into John's body. When at last it was all over he was dizzy and breathless and twitchy and downright giddy.

"Oh, god," he said with a choked laugh. Maybe there was such a thing as too much sex because his cock never quite felt like this before.

"Oh yeah," John added breathlessly. "Wow."

Rodney nodded, stupidly. "Yeah. Wow."

Rodney--" John tugged at his restraints. "Could you?"

"Sorry, uh, hold on--" Rodney shivered as he eased his cock out of John's nice warm body, oh, oh, so sensitive now. "Whoa." He crawled to the head of the bed and went to work untying the cable. "Did I mention you look really good like this?" Rodney said, admiring the sight of John's bound wrists all over again, black cable contrasting with pale skin.

"I kind of got the idea." John tilted his head back and smiled at him. "I don't know about you, but I had a pretty good time."

Rodney kissed his upside-down smile. "So did I," he said simply. It was probably the understatement of the year, but John seemed to understand.

The cable was slippery and Rodney's hands were damp with sweat and come and that certainly didn't help, but he eventually got the cable unknotted. "There." He kissed the red marks on John's wrists, and then John tugged him down so they could sprawl together on the wreck of a bed--overturned plate, grapes everywhere, pillows on the floor and Rodney really could use a blanket, but he was half on top of it and too spent to move.

"I've never really done anything like that before," Rodney admitted after a long moment.

"Me neither." John shifted so he was lying half on top of him.

Even though John was a little sticky, Rodney decided he was much better than a blanket. "No?"

"Always wanted to, but I guess--I don't know--I never really felt comfortable enough with anyone to suggest it." John squeezed his shoulder. "You're different. I never trusted anyone like I trust you, Rodney."

"Really? You trust me that much?" Rodney was touched and flattered all over again and didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around John and hugged him tight. "Thank you," he finally said, even though it seemed kind of trite.

"Don't sound so surprised. Didn't we already go over that bit about love?" John kissed his chest.

"It has something to do with gravity, right?"

John nipped him.

"Ow! Okay, okay. You do know, though" Rodney added, "that it's all your fault that I'm never going to be able to look at a computer cable the same way again."

The sound of John's laughter filled the room, and Rodney held him even tighter.


End file.
